A Nightmare on Just Dance City 5: The Dream Child
A Nightmare on Just Dance City 5: The Dream Child is a movie, based on A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. NOTE: It is rated R due to Intense Violence, Gore, and Blood Characters *I'm An Albatraoz (Main Protagonist) (Stephanie Anne Mills) *JDM Twerk (Secondary Protagonist) (Ian Ziering) *JDM Haka (Greg Abbey) *Youth (Ian Ziering) *JDM Swimmer (Michael Sinterniklaas) *JDM Nightclub (Dan Petronijevic) **Freddy Krueger (Main Antagonist) (Robert Englund) Plot Taking place almost a year after The Dream Master, I'm An Albatraoz and JDM Twerk have now started dating and there is no sign of Freddy Krueger. One day, while in the shower, she sees herself at a strange asylum. As she walks she finds that she is dressed in a nun's habit with a nametag saying Amanda Krueger. She is then attacked by patients at the hospital but wakes up before anything happens. The next day I'm An Albatraoz is graduating from high school alongside her bffs consisting of JDM Haka, an aspiring (albeit, reluctant) supermodel & rugby player, Youth, a comic book geek and JDM Swimmer, a candy striper who is also a swimmer, hence the name. She only confides her nightmare to JDM Twerk, after he tells her about a trip to Rome. He tells her she is in control of her dreams, and she goes to work. While on her way to work, I'm An Albatraoz finds herself back at the asylum, where she witnesses Amanda giving birth to a gruesomely deformed Freddy-looking baby. Amanda tries to collect the baby before it escapes, but it sneaks out of the operating room and I'm An Albatraoz follows it into the same church where she had defeated Freddy in the previous film. The baby finds Freddy's remains and quickly grows into an adult, hinting to I'm An Albatraoz that he's found the "key" to coming back before waking her up. Alarmed, she contacts JDM Twerk, who leaves the pool party. He falls asleep en route and is attacked by Freddy who sends him back to the pool. Leaving again, he finds a motorcycle which he uses to try to get to I'm An Albatraoz. Freddy possesses the bike and injects JDM Twerk with wires, fills him with fuel and electrocutes him, turning him into a frightful creature before veering him into oncoming traffic. Hearing the explosion of JDM Twerk's vehicle impacting with a semi-truck, I'm An Albatraoz runs out and sees his body come to life and taunt her before she passes out. Waking in a hospital, she has to take the news of JDM Twerk's death and that she is pregnant with his child. In the night, she is visited by a young boy named JDM Nightclub, but the next day JDM Swimmer tells her there are no children on her floor, nor is there a children's ward he could have wandered in from, either. I'm An Albatraoz tells her friends about Freddy and his lineage, but JDM Swimmer refuses to hear it while Youth and JDM Haka are more supportive, telling her that Freddy would need to go through them to get to her, which is what I'm An Albatraoz claims she is afraid of most. That night, at a dinner party, JDM Haka falls asleep at the table. He snaps at his mother, going on a rant over his controlling nature before Freddy arrives and literally forces JDM Haka to eat himself alive before choking him in front of a laughing audience. In the real world, he falls down dead at the dinner table to the surprise of his mother and guests. JDM Swimmer and I'm An Albatraoz visit Youth who is grieving JDM Haka's death and a rift forms between him and them. Youth falls asleep next and is nearly killed by Freddy's house, but I'm An Albatraoz comes in and saves him at the last minute before seeing JDM Nightclub again. JDM Nightclub hints that she is his mother, but he flees before she wakes up. She requests that JDM Swimmer gives her an early ultrasound and discovers Freddy is feeding JDM Nightclub his victims to make him like himself. JDM Swimmer still believes that I'm An Albatraoz is behaving like a crazy woman; she doesn't even believe Youth when he insists I'm An Albatraoz is right, and she angrily leaves. JDM Rapper's parents also believe that I'm An Albatraoz is being delusional and insist that she give them the baby and let them raise it as their own child. Despite I'm An Albatraoz refusing the offer, Mrs. Jordan then threatens her that they'll take the baby anyway, but I'm An Albatraoz' father stands up for her. I'm An Albatraoz and Youth go to his place to research Krueger and the Nun Amanda. Realizing that Amanda was trying to stop Freddy, they investigate her last known whereabouts and I'm An Albatraoz goes to sleep, hoping to find Amanda at the asylum. While there, Freddy lures her away from the asylum by threatening JDM Swimmer, who had fallen asleep in a Jacuzzi. I'm An Albatraoz rescues him, and JDM Swimmer finally believes I'm An Albatraoz. Meanwhile, Youth falls asleep and is pulled into a comic book world. He unlocks the power of his comic book superhero, the Phantom Prowler, and appears to kill Freddy - who then rebounds and slashes Youth apart like a paper doll. Imploring JDM Swimmer go to the asylum to find Amanda's remains, I'm An Albatraoz is forced to return home; she goes to bed in order to find Freddy and save her son. She is led into an M.C. Escher-type maze before she finally draws Freddy out from within herself. Meanwhile, JDM Swimmer finds Amanda's remains and he joins the fight in the dream world, encouraging JDM Nightclub to use the power that Freddy had been giving him. JDM Nightclub manages to destroy Freddy and his infant form is absorbed by his mother while I'm An Albatraoz picks up a baby JDM Nightclub. Warning I'm An Albatraoz away, Amanda narrowly manages to seal Freddy away in time. Several months later, JDM Nightclub is enjoying a picnic with his mom, grandfather and JDM Swimmer. As the camera pulls away, the familiar song of Freddy's theme can be heard being hummed by children jumping rope. Category:Movies Category:A Nightmare on Just Dance City